


Spencer's Not-So-Little Secret

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“We have to figure out what to get the kid for his birthday?” Morgan said, walking down the street with JJ, Emily and Penelope near Spencer’s apartment. His birthday was just days away and yet none of them could figure out what to get for him. What did you get the genius who had everything and wanted nothing?

JJ reached into her pocket, pulling out a key. “Spence gave it to me a couple years ago. He said if I ever needed help with Henry to just come over. Wanna stop by his place and look at his books? Maybe we can get some ideas from there.”

Penelope shrugged. “He’s not home today?”

“No,” Emily said, “He told me he was going to take off a couple days to go see his mom. Why don’t we take a quick peek in his place. See if we can get some ideas.”

Minutes later, they were upstairs right outside Spencer’s apartment. “Alright,” JJ said, walking over to Spencer’s extensive bookshelf, “let’s see what kind of books he has and doesn’t.” She ran her fingers over the worn spines of Spencer’s collection, trying to ascertain if there was any book he didn’t have that he might want.

Emily and Penelope had leaned down next to the couch to see if there was any music he didn’t have that he might be interested in and Morgan scanned the room to see if he could make something - maybe a nice side table or something. After leaving the bookshelf, JJ took a look around the room, walking down toward Spencer’s bedroom. “You’re gonna go in his room?” Penelope asked, tiptoeing down the hallway to go too.

“I don’t think Spence is the type of guy to have something to hide in his bedroom,” JJ replied. Carefully, she opened the door. She wasn’t sure why exactly; Spencer wasn’t home. But someone was. “Oh my god,” JJ whispered, immediately pulling the door closed as quietly as she could.

“What?” Penelope asked. “I couldn’t see anything.”

“What is it?” Emily and Morgan asked in unison.

JJ’s mouth hung open in disbelief - the smile plastered to her face. “There’s a girl in Spence’s bed.” She walked back into the center of the room, whispering to her friends. “She’s wearing one of Spence’s oversized sweatshirt and his boxers and she’s sleeping in there. Like, lights out. It seems from the tissues and cold medicine nearby that she isn’t feeling well.”

“We have to get out of here then. She could wake up at any moment,” Emily said. Plus, she needed to scream. Reid had a girlfriend and he hadn’t said anything.

“Yea, let’s go,” Morgan said, an idea in his mind for a gift for the kid. As they walked down the stairs and out of the apartment building all together, all three ladies exclaimed in unison.

“Oh. My. God.”

“How does the kid have a girlfriend we don’t know about?” Morgan asked, as they walked back to his car. “And if she’s wearing his clothes and his apartment while he’s away then she has to live here. He has a live-in girlfriend we don’t know.”

“I wonder if he planned to introduce us at the party,” Penelope said, practically jumping with joy.

Emily opened the car door as they finally got back to Morgan’s truck. “I guess we’ll find out in a couple of days,” she laughed.

————–

Five days later, they all had gifts for Spencer, fitting of the genius. Morgan had crafted a very nice side table and finished it himself. Emily bought him a magic kit, one of those insanely hard puzzles that he’d undoubtedly be able to finish in five seconds, and a collection of Brahms music. JJ bought him an old and worn version of Tess of the D’Urbervilles and Jude the Obscure that she got from a garage sale that she figured he’d love, and Penelope got him a personalized deck of cards. They had no idea what Hotch and Rossi might bring.

“Hey guys,” Reid greeted as he opened the door. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course, kid. What did you expect?” Morgan said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young woman, once again wearing one of Reid’s sweaters. She was definitely on the short side, but also had a smile that could light up a room and a personality to match. “Umm, everyone this is Y/N. My…girlfriend.”

“Don’t sound so glum about that, babe,” she laughed. “I’m Y/N and the reason Spencer didn’t say anything was because we wanted to make sure it was long-term before we told anyone. But, hi!” she said, happily, giving a small little wave that made Spencer smile. “You must be Morgan, Penelope, JJ and Emily. Hotch and Rossi are already here,” she said, pointing into the kitchen.

Everyone shook hands, giving their usual cordial greetings. “Umm, we should probably confess that we’ve seen you before,” JJ said to Y/N.

“Really?” she asked, confused. “When?”

“Five days ago,” Penelope replied. “JJ has a key to Spencer’s apartment and we didn’t know what to get him for his birthday so we took a peek in here and then JJ opened the door…”

“Hey!” JJ exclaimed, looking down sheepishly as Y/N started to laugh. 

“Anyway,” Penelope continued, “you were asleep on the bed when we got here, and then when we realized someone was here, we left. We figured you were sick and that’s why you didn’t hear us.”

“Oh my god,” Y/N laughed, “I can’t believe people were in here and I didn’t hear anything. Was I…” she looked toward Spencer, “Was I wearing clothes?” She snorted, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

“His sweatshirt and boxers,” Morgan said, pointing to Reid, whose smile had scrunched up in embarrassment. 

Y/N breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god. So technically we’ve met before. Sorry I was comatose,” she laughed. “I’m just glad I wasn’t naked when you found me.”

“Lucky really,” Spencer finally piped up with a chuckle. “She rarely wears clothes at home.”

“What?” she turned to Spencer, wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t like clothes. They’re constricting. I need to be free.”

Spencer kissed her on the forehead, turning around to shield his embarrassment. “I have no problems with that.”


End file.
